


Someday My Prince Will Cum

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Treat me like royalty [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oh yea, PWP, its jet sex time, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: “Is it just us?” Richie asked, falling onto the small couch and pulling Eddie down next to him.He moved under Richie’s arm, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “And the pilot and two guards. I think they’ll be upfront for the flight though.” When his mother flew she insisted on a full staff- a waitress, butler and guards but Eddie refused. He was perfectly  capable of getting his own drinks and food.“Oh?”The tone made him glance over. Richie had a mischievous smile on his face.“We can’t have another marshmallow fight.”Richie laughed, shaking his head. “I adore you. That’s not what I was thinking at all.” Richie ducked his head so he could slid his lips over Eddie’s neck. His next words were muttered, his breath making Eddie’s skin tingle.“I thought we could join the mile high club.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Treat me like royalty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604875
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170





	Someday My Prince Will Cum

“And this,” Eddie pointed, “is the jet.”

“Really? Never could have figured that out on my own.” Richie replied, nudging his side playfully. 

“You’re a jerk.” He muttered, earning a cheek kiss from his boyfriend. Really he wasn’t upset or even annoyed. Eddie was grateful that Richie was there, even if the only way he could say that to Richie was to be mean. 

He glanced up at his boyfriend, watching how Richie’s hair ruffled in the wind. “Are you really sure you want to come?”

“Stop asking.” Richie took one of Eddie’s hands in his, squeezing it. “Like I told you the first hundred times, I want to be there.”

“It’s going to be boring. And you’ll have to put up with diplomats.”

“It’s worth it to spend the week in Switzerland with you.” Richie kissed the top of his knuckles. “In that big hotel room where we can shut the curtains and-” Richie winked and instinctively Eddie looked around, trying to judge if anyone had heard him. None of the guards were nearby so he smiled back at Richie, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He’d be lying if he said that wasn’t one of the reasons he’d invited the other man. Not just for sex but for the chance to share a bed with him, to wake up with him.

“You know this is a trade conference. I’ll be in meetings most of the day.”

“As long as you’re mine at night.” Richie leaned in, kissing him softly. Eddie kissed him back, his hand cupping the back of Richie’s head, keeping him close until a guard coughed and reminded them that they needed to board. 

“Next stop Switzerland.” Eddie said as they walked up to jet. 

“Home of swiss cheese and powdered hot cocoa!”

Eddie glanced at him, frowning. “You didn’t read the packet I gave you, did you?” 

“I- skimmed it.” 

Eddie shook his head as they boarded. When he’d told Richie about the conference he’d insisted on coming, saying that he wanted to take the trip with Eddie, to see him outside of the castle. At first, Eddie had been reluctant but eventually he’d agreed. Eddie was well aware that it wasn’t easy to date him. Guards followed where Wherever they went and Richie was usually the one who had to come to Eddie’s country since it was harder for him to get away. 

On top of all that, his mother hated Richie with a passion. She’d thrown a fit when Eddie had introduced them and had tried to get Richie thrown out. Since then, she hadn’t grown any more fond of him but she couldn’t say anything because the public and the press adored him, dubbing the two of them the royal couple. That was the only upside since it had also lead to photographers constantly trying to take their picture whenever they were out in public- something Richie loved and Eddie hated. Richie had taken to collecting all the articles about them too and reading them to Eddie when they talked on the phone or skype. He didn’t understand Richie’s love for all this but he was very grateful that Richie took everything in stride and seemed to understand that all of this was part of the deal- his mother, his subjects, the press and these awful conferences. 

Eddie had explained what this was to Richie multiple times but the man was undeterred, saying he was sure he wanted to come and, really, Eddie wanted him there. Richie made everything more fun and exciting and it was impossible to turn down any time they could have together.

So here they were, boarding the jet for a long flight. As they entered, Richie looked around, opening the cabinets and drawers. Even though he’d flown on it before he was impressed every time. Eddie supposed that was a good thing, Richie wasn’t one to take all the perks that came from dating him for granted. He seemed genuinely excited by all of them, something Eddie adored. He loved seeing his life through Richie’s eyes. It seemed far more glamorous and fun. 

“Is it just us?” Richie asked, falling onto the small couch and pulling Eddie down next to him. 

He moved under Richie’s arm, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “And the pilot and two guards. I think they’ll be upfront for the flight though.” When his mother flew she insisted on a full staff- a waitress, butler and guards but Eddie refused. He was perfectly capable of getting his own drinks and food. 

“Oh?” 

The tone made him glance over. Richie had a mischievous smile on his face. 

“We can’t have another marshmallow fight.”

Richie laughed, shaking his head. “I adore you. That’s not what I was thinking at all.” Richie ducked his head so he could slid his lips over Eddie’s neck. His next words were muttered, his breath making Eddie’s skin tingle. 

“I thought we could join the mile high club.” 

“Richie!” Eddie instinctively glanced at the pilot door, even though it was firmly shut. “They’ll hear us- and they can come out any second.”

“Then we’ll go to the bathroom. Let me fuck you against the counter Eddie. It’s been too long.” Richie’s hand slid over his thigh, covering most of it and Eddie swallowed. That he couldn’t argue with. One of the downsides of being a prince was that someone knew where he was nearly every second. It was hard to slip away for alone time with Richie. Sure, the man could sneak into Eddie’s bed at night but he always had to be gone before morning. He was sure his mom knew that they were sleeping together but if she -or any of her staff- caught Richie in his bed he’d be banned from the palace in a second. He hated it- he was an adult after all and perfectly capable of making his own decisions but he wasn’t ready for that fight and Richie respected that. 

“Richie I-”

“We’ll be taking off shortly if the Prince and his guest would please buckle up.” The voice came over the loudspeaker and made Eddie jump. Reluctantly, the two broke apart, moving to sit in the chairs and strap their seat belts on.

Richie was watching him, still waiting for an answer. Eddie glanced to the cock pit again, calculating the distance from the front of the plane, where everyone else was, to the bathroom in the back. He wanted to know if they could actually do this without getting caught. Heat coiled in his stomach at the thought of it, watching himself be fucked by Richie in the mirror, his hands sliding over Eddie’s body. 

He nodded. 

Richie grinned, looking over him slowly. No one else had ever made Eddie feel like this, so desired and sexy and Richie could do it with only his eyes. It was like he wanted to pounce out of the seat and take him that very minute. Eddie wasn’t sure he would have stopped him. He wanted Richie every bit as much as Richie wanted him. 

“Can’t wait to hear you babe.” Richie said, his voice low. “I love the sounds you make.”

Eddie felt his face heat up, knowing how loud he was during sex. But he couldn’t help it if Richie hit the perfect spot everytime. 

“I love how you make me feel.” Eddie wasn’t as good at dirty talk as his boyfriend. Talking came naturally to Richie, words flowed from him- sometimes too many of them. Eddie been brought up to be reserved, cautious, though Richie was good at coaxing him out of his shell. 

“How’s that?”

“Safe.” Eddie answered. Then he added, “And sexy. I love having your hands on me and touching you. I love how you feel when you’re inside me and how I feel inside you.” One of his best memories was bending Richie over his balcony and fucking him during a sunrise. 

A small moan escaped Richie, like he was thinking of the same moment. “Fuck, I want to come over there, pick you up and take you back to that bathroom right now. You’re so fucking sexy Eddie.” 

He grinned, tapping the icon above his head. “Safety first.” 

Richie tilted his head back and laughed, the sound filling the small cabin. “I suppose I should listen to the heir to the throne.” 

“You should listen to your boyfriend.”

Richie smiled at him again, a different smile, one that was pure joy. “I love when you call me that.” He paused. “And other things. Ten inch Dick is my favorite.”

“I've never called you that in my life. Besides, you’re a few inches short of that.”

“Yea insult my length baby, that’s sexy.”

Eddie shook his head, wishing the chairs were closer so he could reach out for Richie, just to hold his hand. “I love your dick. I think I’ve made that quite clear. Ten inches would be excessive.” 

“You always know just what to say.” 

After what felt like eons were the two of them simply stared hungrily at each other the speakers clicked on again. “Sire, we are now at cruising altitude. It should take us about seven hours to reach our destination so please sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Eddie fucking planned to. 

Richie had already unbuckled and was taking long strides to reach him. Eddie’s hands went to his seat belt only to be covered by Richie’s. 

“Stop. I want to.” 

He had never considered that undoing a seat belt could be sensual but having Richie slip his fingers around the buckle, fingers grazing his crotch, quickly convinced him otherwise. Then Richie was leaning over him, hands on Eddie’s arm rests and crowding him in a perfectly delicious way.

“Well my prince, would you like to go to the throne room?”

He frowned. “Please don’t call it that.”

Richie laughed, leaning in and running his nose along Eddie’s neck. “Sex closet? Lav-it on me?” 

“You’re the worst.”

“Then let me make it up to you.” Richie pulled him up, winding his arms around Eddie and kissing him deeply. Eddie melted into it, letting Richie lead them to the back of the plane while they kissed.

“Wait, what about lube?” Eddie asked as Richie fumbled with the door.

“Baby, your man came prepared.” Richie pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and waved it in front of his face. Then he saw Eddie’s reaction and added. “It was in my bag, I grabbed it when I realized it was just us.” 

Eddie smiled, kissing Richie again. “Amazing.” With that Eddie opened the door and pulled his boyfriend in, closing it behind them. The bathroom was slightly bigger than a regular planes but still small enough that they had to crowd each other. Not that Eddie minded in the slightest. He arched against Richie, sliding his lips over Richie’s neck as his hands roamed over his back. He loved this, getting to touch Richie wherever he wanted. 

Richie’s hands were on Eddie’s hips, lifting him up onto the small counter. Automatically, Eddie’s legs wrapped around him, pulling Richie closer as they continued to kiss. 

“Can’t wait to share a bed with you for a whole week. No sneaking around, no Queen.” Richie said as he ran his finger over Eddie’s throat and down his shirt, stopping at his hips. “It’s gonna be like fucking heaven.”

“I can’t tell if that joke was on purpose or not.” Eddie muttered, since sometimes Richie liked to call his body heaven. Richie chuckled, untucking Eddie’s shirt and pulling it over his head. 

“Can’t reveal all my secrets babe. I need to keep some mystery in the bedroom.” Richie said as he bent down, taking on of Eddie’s nipples in his mouth and sucking gentle. This drew a long moan from Eddie and he keened into it, using his legs to pull Richie even closer, their erections rubbing together. 

Richie moved to the other nipple and Eddie started to unbutton Richie’s shirt, wanting him naked too. When he pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders Eddie let his hands roam as he left light kisses across Richie’s shoulders, enjoying how soft his skin was. 

As Richie sucked one of his hands snaked down, palming Eddie through his pants. Trying to stifle a moan he buried his head in Richie’s shoulder, making Richie jerk as Eddie bit him. Richie’s hand covered him, palm pressed to Eddie’s erection. It was just enough to drive him crazy but not enough to provide any relief. 

“I want to hear you.” Richie mumbled, pulling back to kiss him again. “I love hearing you.”

“And I don’t want the guards to come back here and check on us.” Eddie replied, knowing he was being a kill joy. 

Richie frowned but nodded, his fingers making quick work of Eddie’s jeans. With delicate hands he pulled Eddie out,tucking his briefs under his balls and slowly running his fingers over Eddie’s erection. 

“God.” Eddie had never been touched like this until Richie. It always felt like Richie was worshipping him, trying to find the perfect spot to loan draw moans and whimpers from him. Eddie couldn’t get enough of it and, sometimes, it scared him. It made him worry about what would happen if they broke up, if Richie got sick of the hiding and all the court antics. They hadn’t been together that long but Eddie had fallen for him, completely and totally. 

“Hey,” Richie’s free hand was under his chin, tilting his face up. “Where’d you go?” 

Eddie forced a smile on his face. “Nowhere. I’m right here.” He kissed Richie again, gasping as Richie’s hand worked over him. 

Then Richie’s eyes flicked behind him. “Still interested in making use of this mirror?” 

He nodded and Richie stepped back, letting Eddie hop off the counter and turn around. He rested his forearms on the counter, feeling Richie’s hands on his ass as he removed the rest of Eddie’s clothes.

“You look so fucking good. I just want to-” Eddie yelped as Richie bit his ass. He turned around to glare at the other man but Richie was utterly unapologetic. “If you don’t want to be eaten stop looking like a damn snack.” 

He chuckled but the sound died in his throat as he felt Richie’s lubed finger circling his hole. Eddie gasped as he pushed in, knowing he’d never get over how it felt, the slight discomfort followed by pure bliss. Sometimes Richie would stretch this part out until Eddie was practically begging for him but today Richie seemed to be in as much a hurry as him. Before long he was three fingers deep into Eddie and then he heard the condom ripping as the fingers disappeared.

“Look up baby, I want to see your face as I fuck you.”

His face warmed just from the thought of it. Eddie lifted his head, seeing a grinning Richie behind him. His mouth fell open as Richie pushed in, both of them gasping as he bottomed out.

“Richie,  _ fuck _ .” Eddie said, moving his hands to grip the sides of the counter.

“That’s the plan.” Richie’s hands found his hips, drawing out of Eddie before pushing back in. It was a slow motion, one Eddie knew was designed to drive him insane. He liked when Richie moved fast, fucking him hard, but Richie preferred to draw it out, make him wait.

“You look so good like this,” Richie said, his hand running over Eddie’s back and down to his ass. “I love watching you fall apart.”

Eddie liked it too. He loved how blissed out he looked, his lips and cheeks were red and he couldn’t stop the moans that fell from his mouth. He liked how Richie looked too, just as fucked as him.

“More Richie, please.” He said, trying to press back. 

Richie chuckled. “How can I deny you?” He thrust back in, harder this time and Eddie had to bit down on his arm to stop the noise. Richie did it again, pulling back until he was nearly out of Eddie before pushing back in. Eddie watched them both in the mirror, their expressions both of ecstasy. Richie’s hands had moved, separating his cheeks and staring down at where they were connected.

“I love this, love how you look, taking me in.” Richie said, thrusting again. “It’s so fucking hot.” Eddie’s hands were starting to ache from his tight grip but he didn’t want it to stop. 

“Touch me Richie.” He demanded after a few minutes. 

“Yes my prince.” Richie’s hand snaked around, grabbing Eddie and stroking him. After only a few stroked Eddie was cumming, his orgasm washing over him as he tried not to collapse. Richie was shortly after, Eddie felt his hips stutter and then stop. A second later Richie collapsed onto him, his cheek on Eddie’s back.

“You’re all sweaty!” Eddie said, trying to move under the dead weight.

“You love it.” Richie replied, kissing his back.

The stupid thing was that Eddie did. He loved that Richie always wanted to cuddle after. When they were in bed, he’d wrap his legs around Eddie and hold him close, kissing him all over. 

But standing over the sink was far less comfortable than laying down and soon Eddie was pushing him off, turning around to see Richie. Both of them stared at the other for a minute, sharing matching expressions of adoration.

“How long is this flight again?” Richie asked as they grabbed their clothes. 

“We probably have about six hours left.” 

Richie leaned in, kissing him gently. “Enough time to refuel and go for round two. I want to be pressed against that counter too Eds, the thought of you fucking me like that.” Richie growled and Eddie felt his cock give a half hearted twitch. 

“You’re insatiable.” Eddie said, lifting his chin for Richie to kiss along his neck.

“Only for you. I’m starting this trip out right, sex in every time zone.” 

Eddie laughed, leaning against Richie’s bare chest for a second before pulling back. “Let’s get dressed. I had them stock the pantry with your favorite snacks. We can watch a movie while we recover.” 

“God you’re perfect.” Richie leaned in, kissing him once more before both started to gather their clothes, pausing to press quick kisses to whatever they could reach and laughing when they nearly fell. Eddie found that he was looking forward to the upcoming week far more than he’d expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wont lie, a decent portion of the reason I wrote this is for the title.


End file.
